


Smaller

by yeaka



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M, Roughness, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:35:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22055644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: Loqi makes mean comparisons.
Relationships: Noctis Lucis Caelum/Loqi Tummelt, Regis Lucis Caelum/Loqi Tummelt
Comments: 11
Kudos: 24





	Smaller

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Final Fantasy XV or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

He’s bruised, sore, still leaking, and _loves_ it. He won’t say that, of course, because he won’t give Noctis the satisfaction. But secretly, Loqi’s _very_ pleased.

It was definitely worth suffering the long trip to Lucis. The delegation’s been a disaster—neither the Emperor nor King Regis are budging, but at least in the meantime, Loqi gets to sully the sheets in one of the Citadel’s plush guest suites. He lies flat on the bed, staring up at the ceiling, a blanket pulled over his burning body. Everything’s stuck to him with sweat and seed, but he wouldn’t have it any other way. He feels the bed creek and rolls his head to the side—Noctis is sitting up and leaning over it, pulling on his clothes. 

Loqi mutters through his raw throat, hoarse from screaming, “What’re you doing?”

“Getting dressed,” Noctis mumbles. 

“What, you’re leaving?”

Glancing back over his shoulder, Noctis snorts. “What? You wanted me to stay and cuddle?”

Loqi’s eyes narrow. Of course he didn’t want to _cuddle_ , but they’ve only just finished—his cock hasn’t even fully flagging yet. He’s not done hungrily eyeing the sculpted planes of Noctis’ handsome body. Noctis’ gaze returns to his socks as he pulls them on one by one. Loqi bitterly tells his backside, “Your father would stay and cuddle me.”

Noctis’ shoulders slump with an irritated sigh. He’d tensed the first time, when Loqi brought that up in the middle of sex, while Noctis was balls-deep inside him but still not as deep as Regis had gone. Noctis tilts his head enough for Loqi to see him roll his eyes. “Stop comparing me to my dad, like you could ever actually get him anyway.”

“I did!” Loqi snarls indignantly. “I rode him right on the throne!”

“Sure, muffin, whatever you say.”

Loqi props up on one elbow and throws the other arm at Noctis, shoving him for his insolence and condescension. He’s such a _brat_. It’s hard to believe he’ll inherit the crown someday.

He doesn’t take the abuse lying down—he gives Loqi a hard shove right back and scowls, “Don’t push me!”

“You started it! You’re too rough. And too... flippant. _Regis_ wouldn’t push me.”

Noctis finally turns around, bare legs sliding over the sheets, now dressed in just a pair of black socks and nothing else. “Are you fucking kidding me? _You_ started it!”

Loqi sticks out his tongue before hissing, “His dick’s bigger than yours, too.”

Noctis lunges forward. His hand hesitates around Loqi’s throat, then slides swiftly back into Loqi’s hair, fisting tight in it and using the grip to jerk Loqi up. Loqi gasps as he’s dragged into a half-sitting position. Looming over him, Noctis growls, “You _love_ my dick.”

A ragged moan escapes Loqi’s mouth. He _does_ love it. He also loves how much easier it is to goad Noctis into manhandling him. Regis would’ve taken far more needling. Noctis glares daggers, like he should—they’re enemy combatants after all, and this should be nothing but fire and fury. But the Lucians are _weak_ , and as Loqi squirms in his Noctis’ grasp, he can see the anger already fading.

Before it can dissipate, Loqi spits in Noctis’ face. Noctis blinks, obviously taken by surprise. Loqi sneers. “Your dick’s shorter and you’re a _pathetic_ fuck compared to your father.”

It has the desired effect. Noctis smashes into him, so fierce and jarring that it actually _hurts_ —Noctis’ nose jabs into his face, and a few of his teeth feel like they’re going to fall out. Noctis’ fingernails dig down into his skull. Noctis shoves him back to the mattress and flattens him there, crushing him down, forcing all the air out of his lungs and plugging his mouth up with too much tongue to breathe. 

Loqi luxuriates in it, silently reveling in his victory.


End file.
